


baccarat

by goldearring (leoandsnake)



Series: games [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Edging, Fingering, Handcuffs, High Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Name-Calling, OT3 Dynamics, Oral Sex, Post-Zayn One Direction, Pseudo-Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex on a table, Spanking, Switch Zayn, Taunting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Very Mild Daddy Kink, Voyeurism, aggressive dirty talk, ass worship, bossy bottom louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/goldearring
Summary: A week goes by before Louis finally sends out a group text.boys, do we possibly want to rent out the vip lounge at Rex for a night to do drugs and fuck in ?, he says.





	

The three of them stop for a while.

It happens naturally. There's no concerted decision amongst them, no precipitating event. Liam doesn’t have an existential crisis over the fact that he and Zayn have now simultaneously penetrated Louis, though he wonders if they expected him to and he wonders if he should.

Instead, he jerks off to the memory of it frequently. In his more insane moments he wishes they had recorded it, at least recorded the animalistic noises of it, but his imperfect and hazy recall of it is in some ways better. There's never been a hotter, tighter squeeze on his cock than that, he's never been more out of control and overwhelmed than that.

Things between the separate pairs of them die down, as well. In his more insecure and jealous moments, Liam wonders if Zayn and Louis are still fucking on a regular basis without him, since they're always in Los Angeles and he's always in New York.

Once again, circumstances conspire to stop them from screwing. Zayn gets very serious about Gigi for a while, for one. (When they were more casual, she never minded his extracurriculars -- every model in that scene is banging each other senseless, including her.) Louis gets serious about managing Syco’s new girl band and immerses himself in a string of casual flings.

For his part, Liam dates a girl in the New York City Ballet and pretends to be a perfectly normal bloke for a few months, although he still thinks of their threesomes when he strokes himself, and he still dreams of each of them at night. Louis in particular haunts him; he misses him so badly sometimes that it’s like concrete in his lungs.

In November, Zayn and Gigi go their separate ways after a series of worsening rows. Shortly after, Liam’s ballerina confesses to him that she's deeply commitment-averse and wants to end it before she hurts him.

They all congregate in Los Angeles in December for various work-related reasons. None of them openly acknowledge that they’re all in close proximity, and continue to interact as normal. Zayn sends Liam a meme the day after he touches down, and Liam texts back and forth with Louis about his birthday plans.

It's an unusually warm December to begin with, even moreso in California. Liam surfs and tans. He spends an afternoon getting drunk, and then picking currants and gooseberries by the moonlight with his friends.

A week goes by before Louis finally sends out a group text.

 _boys, do we possibly want to rent out the vip lounge at Rex for a night to do drugs and fuck in ?,_ he says.

Liam lights up when he sees this. He's getting a deep-tissue massage, and he types haphazardly under the table as a strong, stocky masseuse kneads his tight back like putty.

 _I'm in_ , he says.

 _lol jesus Louis i just woke up and youre already on this,_ Zayn says.

 _just woke up ?? mate it's two_ , Louis says.

 _its 1:30 actually,_ Zayn replies.

 _wow topnotch bantz boys,_ Liam says, to speed them along.

 _so its a go then?_ Louis asks. _does friday work ?_

Liam opens his calendar and scrolls down. Friday is booked through the day and wide open at night.

 _Friday is good for me after 8!_ , he says.

 _excellent_ , Louis says. _we've missed you liam_

 _yea we really have_ , Zayn adds.

Liam feels very warmly toward them, and then his cock stiffens a bit against the massage table, thinking of fucking them.

 _missed you too,_ he says.

 

/

 

They don't get there without hiccups; Niall tries last-minute to get Louis to put in an appearance to a golf event he's hosting (Louis gives a nimble excuse but then agonizes with guilt for hours before finally electing to just donate to one of Niall’s pet charities in apology), and Liam’s meeting runs late.

He sits, sweating, entirely distracted and staring at his watch. He's been looking forward to this night all week; it consumes his nighttime thoughts. He'd had no idea how much he missed this, how much of a balm for his harried soul it can be.

Finally the label releases him. Liam hops into his Lambo and flees downtown, texting Louis through Bluetooth to apologize for the delay. Louis says _no worries, zayns an hour behind as usual_

But Zayn is already there when Liam arrives and is directed upstairs by Louis’ security, through the back of the club behind the dance floor and up a cramped black staircase. The music throbs faintly through the walls, and the bass drives into Liam.

His blood is surging south in anticipation as he heads down the hall, past a model texting furiously and two blokes having a drug deal. Club security verifies him on sight and opens the rope to the lounge without him saying a word.

Liam lingers by the door after he shuts it behind him, his heart pounding with excitement and faint jealousy as he watches Louis and Zayn make out on the massive dark couch that wraps around the room, covering three of the four walls. The lights are a dark, glimmering neon, and the room reeks of weed. Zayn’s hand is shoved greedily into the back of Louis’ trousers, splayed over his arse, and Louis’ hands are sprawled across Zayn’s crotch.

Liam clears his throat.

Louis pulls away from Zayn. His eyes glint in the smoky darkness of the room, and he lights up with a smile.

“Payno, Payno,” he exclaims as he slinks toward him, ashing the joint in his fingers. “Hey, love. Weren't too late, then, were you?”

He's got a dark jacket on; Liam unzips it and slides his hands around Louis’ waist. Louis snogs him, deep and with loads of tongue. Liam slides his hand over Louis’ lower back and drags him upward, pressing them harder against each other. Louis makes a pleased noise low in his throat and bites Liam’s lip.

Liam missed him so much, the warmth of his small body and how he hums with light and energy. “Louis,” he murmurs happily, pushing his hand into Louis’ hair and fucking it all up.

Louis pulls away and grins up at him. “I’ve got loads planned for tonight,” he purrs in a wicked voice.

Liam glances over his shoulder, across the dark opulence of this lounge. Zayn is spread all over the couch like a cat, bouncing his leg. He looks heart-stoppingly gorgeous in black from head to toe.

“S’appenin’?” Zayn says casually.

“Dumb meetings all day,” Liam says. “Been thinking about this the whole time.”

Zayn smiles at him, and he smiles back. He slips an arm over Louis’ shoulder and accompanies him back to the couch, where they both collapse on either side of Zayn. Zayn comfortably rubs a hand over Liam’s thigh as Liam looks at the marble table in front of them.

It’s got enough bottles on it to be its own bar, and enough drugs to be a small pharmacy. Several roaches lie discarded next to fat unsmoked joints; there are Xans and a few modest lines of coke. Someone’s snorted half of one.

“Want anythin’?” Zayn says to him softly.

Liam slides an arm around him, and Zayn nuzzles at his throat where he dabbed on some cologne. His breath is pleasantly warm. “I think I’m alright with just alcohol...”

Zayn separates from him and pours him a vodka soda. He downs half of it in one go.

“Liam,” Louis says. Liam looks at him. He's guessing Louis is the one who did the half-line of coke, by his demeanor and slightly pink nose. Zayn seems more loose-limbed and languid, like he's just had weed and Xanax.

“How d’you feel about soft restraints, tonight?”

Liam is surprised. “Me bound up? Doing what?”

“Watching. At first.”

Liam bores his gaze into Louis’ eyes, but Louis is unflinching. “I'll get frustrated,” he warns him.

“You fuck so good when you are,” Louis purrs.

There's an explosion of heat in Liam's gut. He looks at Louis, breathing harder, and Louis smiles.

Zayn glances back and forth between them with a sort of detached interest. He’s quite the sight tonight; his dark hair is perfectly mussed, his eyes sleepy, and his cheeks and lips are red from kissing Louis. He continually nuzzles up against Liam, seeking his touch. Liam has a rather innocent desire to just lay down on the couch and cuddle with both of them.

Louis lies down across both their laps, smiling up at them, his hair fanned out over Liam’s crotch. Zayn grips his thigh to hold him in place.

“Zayn, tell Liam what I was just tellin’ you about.”

“Oh yeah, right,” Zayn mumbles, scratching at his stubble. “Louis’ had a thing up his arsehole all day.”

“Plug,” Louis corrects.

“Aye, well, that.”

This excites Liam, although he plays it cool. Louis gazes up at him, searching his face.

“What're the rest of these big plans you have?” Liam says. Looking at them now, he thinks he'd like to have an orgasm as soon as humanly possible, and if he had his druthers he'd already have his dick inside someone’s hand, mouth or arse and be halfway to finished with that, but he always trusts Louis the ringleader to put on a fun show.

“No regard for the element of surprise, this one,” Louis teases.

Zayn snorts and leans into Liam, resting his cheek against his shoulder. Liam reaches for him out of habit, stroking his soft hair.

He gestures for Louis to come close, too. Louis settles easily onto his lap, one hand gripping Liam’s shoulders.

“Tell me about this arse plug,” Liam murmurs tentatively.

“Feel,” Louis tells him.

Liam’s face flushes with heat as he slips his fingers into Louis’ jeans, around the curve of his arse and down the center. His fingers brush against a rubber circle, and he inhales.

Louis strokes his face and kisses him.

“I think you ought to have a real cock in you, not a rubber one,” Liam says throatily.

Zayn reaches over Liam’s thigh, maneuvering one hand between their crotches and palming at Liam through his pants. Liam grows tingly all over; his hips jerk up off the couch, and he lets out a sigh.

“So mean, Louis,” Zayn murmurs. “Going to get our boy all excited an’ then shove ‘im off to the corner to watch…”

“That's half the fun,” Louis says.

Liam locks eyes with Louis, who looks back at him. The alcohol has begun to settle into Liam. Louis’ light eyes are intense in the eerie blue darkness of the room, and his lips curve wickedly upward. On the floor below, Liam can hear bass pounding; just outside, he can hear security murmuring to each other.

Liam gently eases the plug out of Louis and runs a finger up its side. It’s slick with lube, so after setting it on the table, he pushes his fingers inside him to replace it. Louis’ hips jerk and he clings to Liam tighter, moaning.

Liam works his fingers deeper into Louis, right where he knows the best spot is. Louis grips Liam hard by the hair with his one hand and slaps half-heartedly at his chest with the other.

Next to them, Zayn shifts noisily on the couch, leather rubbing leather. He begins to rub at himself through his jeans.

“Knock it off,” Louis moans, even as he's fucking Liam’s hand. “Not yet…”

Liam doesn't particularly want to, but he's a good boy, so he quits. Louis slides off his lap, composing himself, then looks to Zayn.

“Go on,” he says.

Zayn picks up a remote off the table and hits a button. The floor to ceiling curtains that cover the opposite wall begin to part, revealing a window that overlooks the club.

Liam's immediate reaction is one of panic, and then he realizes the windows are tinted. They can see and not be seen. He looks to Louis, who's grinning.

“I got on this tear about, like, literally doin’ it in public,” he says. “Like, hidden, but -- y’know. But Zayn made me compromise.”

“Not trying to be the next George Michael, mate,” Zayn says with a laugh.

Liam shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Louis,” he says. His voice is tender with affection and rough with warning, all at once.

Louis leans over, lips close to his ear, and for a few moments his demeanor changes; he adopts in full the serious leaderly quality that Liam so adores in him.

“Hey,” he says softly, “it's alright. We’ll never do anythin’ you aren't comfortable with.”

Zayn nods and strokes his hand up Liam's thigh again. Liam leans back further against the couch, looking out over the packed club of people and enjoying his boys’ touches from either side of him.

“We just want to try to get you to expand your parameters of comfortable, mate,” Zayn says.

Louis nods, and then sighs in frustration. “Will someone fuck me?”

Zayn chuckles and lights a joint, nodding so hard that his dark fringe flops into his eyes. “Batsman one, comin’ to the crease…”

Louis has an episode of laughter, collapsing onto Liam, who grins in appreciation.

“Brilliant,” he exclaims. “Crease…”

“I try,” Zayn says. He ashes the joint and hands it off to Louis, who takes a massive drag and then begins sliding his jeans off his hips.

Zayn retrieves soft restraints from the table; Liam hadn't seen them before, as they were black on a black surface. He lets Liam put them on himself and then tightens them for him, his slim fingers working nimbly.

Louis knocks a load of things off the table, mussing the abandoned coke. Liam’s empty glass is set on the floor. Louis perches on the table in his briefs and banters with Zayn as he tries to tie up Liam and finish off the joint at the same time.

“If _somebody’d_ not’ve been crawlin’ all over me an’ grabbin’ at my cock and snoggin’ me like they've just got off shore leave, I'd ‘ave already smoked this,” Zayn mutters, the joint waggling in his lips as he talks.

“‘Scuse me, I was all over _you_? Only reason you knew about the arse plug was ‘cos your fingers were down there within two minutes!”

“I'm a bit drunk,” Liam says, feeling warm all over. He'd drank in the car over, as well. “So this might sound weird, I dunno. But I love your voices, both of you. ‘Specially when we do this. You sound so sexy, and like, in such different ways.”

Zayn smiles up at him.

“That's funny,” Louis says, looking flustered and deeply pleased as he does whenever Liam compliments his voice. “We were just talking about how much we fancy how _you_ sound when we get into it.”

“I always wanna do whatever you ask me to,” Zayn says. “High praise, from me.”

He finishes fussing with the restraint. Liam stands, taking the initiative, and with a low buzz of excitement and his hands bound in front of him, he walks to the window overlooking the dance floor and sits with his back against it, watching the two of them. They look back at him, waiting.

“Well,” he says, sounding more confident than he feels. “I was promised a show, where's my show?”

Louis grins.

Zayn pushes Louis back against the table, spreading out over him. He slips a finger under the band of Louis’ briefs and pulls them off, letting his cock spring free, and then digs a thumb into the flesh of his arse. Louis arches up into his touch, rubbing at Zayn’s cock hard through his jeans.

“This table gonna hold us?” Zayn breathes.

Liam spreads his legs out in front of him and absent-mindedly sets his bound hands in his lap so he can apply pressure to his crotch. He's hard already, aching with it, and he needs to rub against something.

“All combined three hundred pounds of us?” Louis says, cheeky. “Aye, I expect.”

“This is weird, innit,” Zayn says, as he slides his jacket off and then pulls his shirt over his head. Liam watches him, his eyes fixed on the sensuous movements of Zayn’s body between Louis’ legs in the darkness. “Feels like they can all see us...”

“That's part of the fun,” Louis says, sliding his hand over Zayn’s collarbone and then up his throat. They kiss. Liam watches, somewhat jealously.

Zayn’s fingers crook and his hand moves between their bodies; he looks up, suddenly, making eye contact with Liam like he’s asking permission.

Liam squints at him and nods him onward.

Zayn smiles. His dark eyes, framed by darker eyelashes, drag Liam in.

Louis slides his hands up Zayn’s biceps and grips his shoulders, hard. Zayn lubes up his fingers and pushes them easily into Louis. Liam can tell from the way the muscle in his forearm flickers that he immediately begins stroking Louis’ prostate. Louis’ skull thuds against the table as he tosses his head back, hair askew, moaning in ecstasy.

Zayn pulls his own jeans down and kicks them aside. Their bodies grow closer and closer, like two pillars of smoke intertwining. Zayn kisses up Louis’ neck as he thrusts rhythmically against him, and Louis holds onto him hard, digging his short nails into Zayn’s hips and arse.

“You want me?” Zayn whispers in Louis’ ear. “Want all of me in you? Nice an’ deep?”

Louis nods intently.

Liam realizes he’s straining against his restraints without meaning to. It’s just that he’s so hard, now -- almost painfully so.

Louis helps Zayn pull his briefs off. They kiss deeply, their hands clumsily fumbling as they do. Liam’s chest aches. Something about this scenario appeals to the wounded little boy in him; on the outside, looking in, watching and waiting. And just as equally it infuriates the grown man in him.

Zayn maneuvers delicately on the table. He’s put on muscle in the past few months, Liam notices. He’s still slight and slender, but there’s more heft to him. There’s an ease to the way he lifts Louis’ leg so he can push inside him.

Louis’ hips jerk off the table and his back arches. He digs his nails harder into Zayn, groaning and then letting out a breathy moan.

“Fuck, it’s been a while,” he murmurs. “Fuck.”

Liam is glad for a confirmation that it has been, even through his haze of arousal. He busies himself tilting his hand at an awkward angle so he can rub at his cock through his jeans.

Zayn begins to fuck Louis more lazily. They look at some moments like the same body, they move together so well. Louis wraps his arms around Zayn’s back and closes his eyes, parting his lips slightly and letting out soft wincing sighs as Zayn loosens him up.

“Payno,” Louis moans, surprising Liam. “You having fun?”

“Er, I mean, not really,” Liam says, chuckling. “Sort of going out of my mind a bit.”

Zayn begins to thrust into Louis more aggressively, apparently before Louis is ready, because he lets out a pained yelp that startles everyone.

Zayn quickly apologizes, but before he’s got half a word out, there’s a rap at the door. Louis hisses _shit_ under his breath.

Liam stands up, his heart racing as he moves to the door. “We’re all good in here,” he calls.

“Alright,” Daniel calls back faintly. “Just checking.”

Liam’s pulse has skyrocketed. He takes a few steps to the left and leans his back against the wall. The two of them observe him; Louis does so upside down.

“I’ll just stand here,” he says softly. “In case.”

“They won’t come in,” Louis assures him. “‘Less one of us is dying.”

Liam glances to the side, out the glass and over the packed dance floor where hundreds of bodies gyrate. He can hear the thump of the bassline, if he concentrates on it.

Zayn begins fucking Louis again, more tenderly now. They kiss messily and run their hands through each other’s hair. Liam watches, sweating, achingly stiff against the tight fabric of his jeans.

“What did you tell them we were doing in here?” he asks.

Louis moans again, more loudly, and grips Zayn’s arse tight in one hand, maneuvering him so he can get him deeper. “Drugs,” he says breathlessly.

Liam rubs harder at his cock. “I think they might be able to hear you two,” he says. His voice has grown hoarsely deeper, and his jeans show a few wet spots from where he’s leaking precome.

“Not too fussed,” Louis pants. “Daniel’s cool, I don’t mind.”

Zayn lets out a soft groan of exertion, and Louis strokes his hair.

Liam appreciates the exhibitionist tendencies Louis has got, even if he doesn’t understand them at all. For the moment, all he can focus on is how he’s so hard he can barely see straight. He watches as they move together, confined by the limited surface of the table, their bodies pressed tight together. Louis takes cock like he’s born to it, his hips moving easily in time with Zayn’s. As their intensity picks up, he grips the side of the table with one hand and Zayn’s hair with the other. Zayn slides an arm under him, holding him closer to better gyrate against him.

Zayn moves his other hand to Louis’ cock where it’s pressed rock-hard against his stomach, but Louis bats him off.

“Make me come from just this.”

“Tall order.”

“Liam’s done it,” Louis says throatily.

Zayn glances up at Liam with a complicated expression as he continues to move in Louis. Liam stares back at him, immensely frustrated, wanting both of them.

Louis likes to toe the edge of a dangerous line, where Zayn’s desire to be cuckolded meets the fragility of his ego. When he’s doing this, it’s clear that he hasn’t entirely forgiven Zayn.

Liam can tell by looking at him that he’s going to push this line as far as he can tonight. Liam moves further from the door, closer to the window, and Louis’ light eyes follow him. They glow in the darkness.

Liam’s mouth is dry. He looks at Zayn’s beautiful lips kissing obscenely down Louis’ throat and chest and wants them on his aching, weeping cock.

Still staring at Liam, Louis lets out a little gasp and shifts on the table. Zayn’s fucking becomes more disjointed and frustrated, as if every second Louis doesn’t have an orgasm is a personal indictment of him.

“Liam would’ve made me come by now,” Louis murmurs, not breaking his gaze as he says it.

Liam is warm and prickly all over, from arousal and trepidation.

Zayn’s jaw tightens and he thrusts into Louis more powerfully.

“Whatever,” he says.

Louis gazes at Liam, his lips parted and then curving in a wicked smile.

“It’s ‘cos his cock’s bigger,” he says.

Liam’s face immediately begins to burn with humiliation and sick gratification. Zayn freezes mid-thrust, his face shuttering and his eyes dark.

“Wanna slap me for that?” Louis asks him cheekily.

“ _God_ , you’re such a little cunt,” Zayn says with relish, but it's clear he's enjoying this on some level.

“Wanna spank me? Go ahead,” Louis says, and then lets out a moan as Zayn starts up again and slams into him fast and hard, porn-style.

Liam stands there, hands out in front of him, useless. He’s still throbbing and desperate for attention.

Zayn comes very soon after this, belying his affront at Louis’ comments. Obviously their exchange turned him on. Liam stands in a sort of daze, rubbing his joined wrists against his crotch.

Zayn pushes on Louis, who obediently rolls off the table and drops to the floor. There’s a smear of cocaine lingering on his hipbone. Zayn doesn’t waste any time beginning to spank him. As soon as they’re settled he lets off the first one, the crack of his hand on flesh immensely loud in the small space.

Liam winces and Louis grins at him, though the pain is evident on his face.

“How many?”

“What?” Liam says.

“How many?” Louis repeats. “You choose.”

Zayn waits, his face red and his chest heaving, holding his palm in the air.

“I don’t like hitting,” Liam says evasively, even though his cock twitched in response to what happened just now.

“You’re not hittin’ me,” Louis says in a low voice. “Zayn is. So tell ‘im how many.”

Zayn watches Liam like a hawk, looking like a little schoolboy in need of direction. Liam sighs and idly rubs his cock some more.

“Twenty-five.”

“Nice,” Louis says with a sort of twisted smile.

“Twenty,” Liam hedges.

“Oi, don’t bargain me down now, Payno. You alright in the cuffs?”

“I’m good, but I really need to come,” Liam says, with a bit of a desperation in his voice.

“If you can wait, it’ll be so good when you do, I promise,” Louis purrs. “You’ll feel it all over.”

Liam believes him, or he’d have taken them off himself ages ago.

Zayn slaps Louis’ arse out of nowhere. It bounces in a way that forcefully draws Liam's eye. Louis sucks in a gasp.

“Two,” Zayn says quietly.

“You can do harder than that,” Louis goads him breathily, and Zayn slaps him again with more force. Liam stands there in guilty self-conflict.

Louis takes this gamely, as well as the next five, after which tears begin to silently roll down his cheeks. Louis tightens his jaw and otherwise doesn’t react.

“Zayn, stop,” Liam finally calls out, no longer able to stand this.

Zayn freezes with his hand up. He stares at Liam obediently.

“Don’t stop,” Louis counters.

He looks lost, then, with no idea who to answer to.

“He’s hurting you,” Liam exclaims.

“Good,” Louis bellows. “I _like_ that. Don’t stop, Zayn.”

Zayn slaps Louis again, somewhat guiltily. The impression of his hand against Louis’ thick arse is deeply arousing. Liam’s cock throbs again. Zayn gets off another, biting his lip as he does. Louis leans down onto his elbows and lets out a soft whine as the next one lands on him.

In a state of utter and urgent need, Liam comes toward them and extends his hands to Zayn, who immediately slips the restraints off of him. Liam gently takes Zayn by the wrists and drags him to his feet. Zayn stares into his eyes with interested surprise.

“Stop slapping him and touch me,” Liam says in a low voice.

Zayn wastes no time whatsoever, dropping to his knees and pulling Liam’s pants down off his arse. Liam sinks back onto the couch in grateful relief, and Zayn leans forward over his lap, pulling his cock through the slit of his boxers and taking it in his mouth.

Louis sits up. He looks immensely thwarted; his tears are drying on his cheeks and there are red handprints blooming on his bare arse. He stares at Liam.

 _Sorry_ , Liam mouths.

Louis shakes his head and smiles. “You take this so seriously sometimes, mate,” he says. “It’s just fun and games. Zayn knows I love his cock, ‘e just likes that cuck shit, is all.”

This is true and isn't true. Zayn does love this cuck shit, but on another level, he _is_ insecure about his sexual prowess, he’s still a little angry with Louis, and Louis is still a little angry at him as well. Their fantasy is part and parcel with painful reality.

“We all love each other’s cocks, here, right?” Zayn mumbles, before licking a stripe up Liam’s.

Liam is so oversensitive after being neglected that the muscles in his thighs spasm and he gasps, clutching at the couch. Zayn grins, his teeth flashing. He takes Liam deep, then, and bobs on him, drooling from how much of Liam he gets into his mouth at once. Liam writhes in ecstasy, gripping at Zayn’s hair as hard as he can and arching his back against the couch. His eyelids flutter.

“You never came, Louis,” he says. He sounds profoundly fucked-out, even to himself.

“Yeah!” Louis exclaims. _“I know!”_

Zayn snorts, and then gags on Liam’s cock a bit.

“Don’t take me so deep,” Liam says to him, but Zayn shakes his head hard and sucks at Liam in such an eager way that his mind whites out and he nearly pulls Zayn’s hair out of his head.

“This is nice to watch, though,” Louis comments. “You gonna swallow all that, Zayn?”

Zayn nods, and then glances lasciviously up at Liam from under the fringe of his lashes. If Liam were a bit younger and less on his guard, he might come right then and there.

He slides his hands through Zayn’s soft, dark hair, enjoying the feel of it against his palms. The warm, pressured clutch of Zayn’s mouth around his cock is all he needs, but some part of him wants Louis too.

“Hey,” he murmurs, looking at him. Louis looks back with interest. “When we both fucked you, what’d that feel like the next day?”

Louis clears his throat and rubs idly at his own cock. “Hurt,” he says. “Felt pretty weird. I couldn’t really sit down, I went to the mall and walked around a bit…”

“I know, I jerked off to those pap pictures,” Liam says, his voice hitching as Zayn works him.

“God,” Louis says with relish. “That's disgustin’. I love when you’re a freak.”

Liam is overcome by a strange urge, emboldened by having taken control of the situation and high off of how good Zayn’s mouth feels on him. “Lie down,” he tells Louis.

Louis looks surprised but pleased. He obeys, and gazes up at Liam with his hooded eyes, smiling slightly.

“Finger yourself,” Liam says.

Louis’ smile widens. He spreads his legs slightly and slips his hand between them, pressing two fingers into himself and crooking them upward.

The sight of this alone is enough to make Liam veer toward the edge of orgasm. He drags in a breath and grimaces. Zayn notices this and stops deep-throating him, instead licking obscenely up and down his cock and flicking his tongue over Liam's slit. His lips and chin are wet with saliva and precome.

Liam comes, then, and finds that Louis was right -- he feels it in his entire body, reverberating wonderful muscle contractions through his pelvis and settling a haze of dim bliss over the rest of him. He comes looking right at Zayn, who grips him hard by the base and gamely swallows all of it. He climbs up onto the couch after, straddling Liam's lap and needily seeking his touch. Liam kisses him deep on the mouth.

Zayn settles against his shoulder and Liam wraps his arms around him, holding him tight.

“You always make me feel so good,” he whispers. Zayn kisses him on the neck and then the jaw, their stubble brushing together and his soft dark hair rubbing against Liam's temple. Liam kisses him again, tenderly, and smooths his thumb over Zayn's cheek.

Over his shoulder he sees that Louis is still at it. His eyes are closed now in concentration, and he's clenching his jaw as he arches his back off the floor.

Zayn presses his lips under Liam’s ear. He smells sharply of his semen.

“Louis,” he murmurs, turning his head. “C’mere. I wanna suck you off too.”

Liam strokes his thumb over Zayn's hipbone. Louis seems to have not heard him for a moment, but then he gets to his feet. He collapses on the couch next to Liam. He's very hard.

Zayn sits up so he's half on Liam's lap and half between Louis’ legs. Liam runs a tattooed hand down Zayn's back, dragging two fingers down the bumps of his spine.

“Don't worry,” Zayn mutters, and he squeezes some lube onto his fingers. “I'll keep up the fingerin’.”

“Fuck,” Louis breathes, squirming a bit. “Thanks.”

Zayn slips his fingers easily back into the fucked-open Louis and takes most of his cock into his mouth simultaneously. Louis lets out a long, shuddering gasp that tails off into a groan of ecstasy. He grips the couch with both hands, bucking his pelvis up at Zayn's face.

Zayn adds another finger while he bobs on him. Louis gasps. There's a dark flush high in his cheeks, and his eyes are squeezed shut. He looks fantastic. Liam badly wants to fuck him; he wishes he were hard again. The wet sound of Zayn’s tongue on him isn't helping.

“Dirty talk,” Louis begs breathily.

“Who, me?” says Liam.

“No, the bloke with the cock in his mouth...”

Liam laughs. “Alright,” he says, his voice low. He gives Zayn a pinch on the arse, and Zayn makes a soft gagging sound and reaches behind him with his free hand to squeeze Liam’s arm.

“Come on,” Louis moans, writhing against the back of the couch. Liam watches him, his lips parted and heat rising in his chest. “Tell me what you wanna do to me tonight… you haven't -- _ah_ \-- haven’t touched me yet...”

“Seems like Zayn’s been taking care of that.”

“Is someone pouty?” Louis says. His voice catches with arousal in his throat, but he's got a wicked grin on his lips.

“Is someone bratty?” Liam tosses back at him.

“Ouch,” Louis says, but the grin widens.

“Just politely waiting my turn,” Liam says, but he reaches down where Zayn is fingering Louis and trails his index finger up Zayn’s own wetter one until he's teasing the rim of Louis’ arsehole as Zayn goes in and out of him.

Louis gasps softly and leans back against the couch. Zayn reacts possessively, shoving Liam’s hand away and then bringing Louis into his arms, coming up off his cock for a moment so he can lay him back against the couch and then going to suck at him again with renewed passion.

Liam watches them raptly. Zayn looks gorgeous: his face flushed, his cheekbones thrown into sharp relief, Louis’ hands sunk deep into his soft dark hair and gripping it hard.

“Our boy is such a good little cocksucker,” Louis says, soft and raspy. “‘E loves it.”

“I like that about him,” Liam says warmly.

“I've heard ‘e's been sort of a slut about town, lately,” Louis murmurs. “You heard that too, Payno?”

Zayn doesn't respond to this, still sucking at him, but through the darkness Liam sees him shove another finger into Louis, who lets out a breathy hiccup.

“I've heard he's been busy,” Liam demurs.

“I hear ‘e’s been busy suckin’ cocks that ain't ours,” Louis says. “Not sure I like that.”

With his free hand, Zayn begins knuckling at Louis’ taint and fondling his balls, as if to punish him for this comment. Or maybe reward him. Liam can never figure the nutty calculus that decides which sort of insults are hot to Zayn and which constitute a direct blow to his fragile ego. Louis makes another choked noise, and grips Zayn’s hair even tighter.

“I don't care whose cocks he sucks,” Liam says. “Long as he remembers who first broke him in.”

He's sort of surprised at himself for this, but something about these clandestine meetings of theirs makes him bold. This, and the fact that he's striking off on his own with solo projects; he feels more confident in general, lately.

Louis is about to say something, and then he lets out a moan and grips at the couch, writhing. His eyelids flutter.

“So _loud_ , Tommo.”

“You like it,” Louis breathes, arching his back. Zayn goes at him harder, taking him deeper and working his fingers in more insistently, and Louis becomes a trembling swearing mess.

Liam rubs at himself. He's beginning to get hard again. “I like it,” he says. “Like it more when it's for me, though.”

“Oh, it'll be for you soon enough,” Louis says raggedly. He's obviously near to coming. “I've missed your cock.”

Liam's heart jolts in his chest, and he strokes himself harder.

“Zayn,” he murmurs, “you look so good like that…”

“What’re you going to do to ‘im?” Louis says. Liam can hear in his voice how close he is.

“Might eat his arse,” Liam says off-handedly.

Louis moans and bucks his hips up against Zayn. “I wanna see that,” he says, his voice hitching.

“Yeah, you watch, no touching though,” Liam says, and then doesn't breathe for a moment as Louis comes in Zayn’s mouth, swearing and yanking on his hair, the muscles in his shoulders and arms standing out. Zayn’s head pops up, his throat working as he swallows Louis’ come. His lips are shining with it. He sits up sinks back against the couch cushions, looking satisfied, and picks a spliff up off the table.

Liam glances over at Louis, who is prostrate against the couch, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. They open at the sound of Zayn flicking his lighter. He tips his head and gazes lasciviously at Liam down the couch.

“Hi,” says Liam, sounding shy even to himself.

“Liam,” Louis says, in a low, rough voice. “Want to get off in me?”

“I'd love to,” Liam says, and he gets up. As Zayn lies there, smoking, Liam tugs Louis to his feet. He's a sweaty, shaky mess, and pliant in Liam's arms. They sway on the spot for a moment, and then Louis reaches down to fumble with Liam's cock.

“Could be harder, lad,” he says with a smile.

“Get on it, then,” Liam tells him, and kisses him on the mouth as Louis begins to stroke him.

Zayn watches them, his dark eyes lusty. Liam watches him back. He French inhales a lungful of smoke, and Liam's cock twitches hard.

Louis feels this. “Ooh,” he teases him, looking up at Liam. “Someone likes Zayn.”

“Of course I like Zayn,” Liam says, laughing.

“Someone's got a little _crush_ on Zayn.”

Liam feels silly and caught out, despite that he and Zayn have had sex dozens of times. He ought to never underestimate Louis’ ability to make him feel like he's back in primary school.

Zayn grins. “I've got one on ‘im back,” he murmurs.

“You've got a little crush on _me_ , I think,” Liam says to Louis, pushing his index finger two knuckles deep into him. Louis breathes hard, his eyelashes fluttering.

“Aye, duh,” he says, groping Liam's cock harder. “Only ‘cos you like _me_ so much, though,” he adds, and grins sweetly at him.

Liam reaches down for the lube and squeezes a generous amount into his palm, then slides a second finger into Louis and makes a come here motion against his prostate. Louis clutches at him, moaning.

Liam uses his free hand to lube up his cock. Louis feels this and rubs needily against him, pressing his face into his throat and sucking hard at his neck.

“Louis, people’ll see those,” Liam protests weakly, fingering him harder.

“Good,” Louis breathes in his ear. “I want everybody to.”

That's all Liam needs; he drags Louis over to the tinted window and presses him up against the glass, cock to his arse. Louis laughs.

“Dirty fucker,” he says softly.

“They can't see us,” Liam whispers, kissing Louis’ shoulder and the nape of his neck.

“Aye, but we can see them…”

Liam looks up and out over the massive dark crowd spread out underneath them. People dancing, drinking, bass pulsing, no idea what's going on up here. The glass is cool against their warm bodies.

He pushes his cock into Louis. Guilty, grateful arousal pulses into him when Louis makes a soft pained noise. He likes that he's big enough to matter even when Louis is already so fucked open.

Liam begins to thrust into him, pressing him hard against the glass. Louis spreads his hands over it, moaning and gasping, rocking with Liam's movements.

“Payno,” he chokes, dropping his neck back onto Liam’s shoulder. Liam sloppily kisses the side of his face, dragging his lips over the curve of his cheekbone.

“You good?” he murmurs as he continues to fuck up into Louis, pressing him to the window.

“Oh yeah,” Louis breathes, head lolling. “Ohhh, yeah. Don't stop… You're such a good boy.”

“I feel good?”

“So good,” Louis praises him, and Liam pistons his hips more urgently.

“Tell me,” he urges Louis, even as Louis is moaning desperately in his ear and begging for it harder and deeper.

Louis reaches behind Liam and grabs at his arse to keep him leveraged. “Ohh,” he gasps. “Oh, fuck, wish I could come again… wanna come for both of you...”

“I want you to come for _me_ ,” Liam whispers to him, dragging his teeth over Louis’ ear. Louis shivers and gasps. Beneath them, the crowd is dancing to a slower song. The glass is cold against Liam's knee. For a brief and insane second he wants the window to be transparent, for everyone to see what he's doing and who Louis belongs to.

“I love your cock,” Louis moans. The sound of this is the most erotic thing Liam can imagine.

“I can feel that,” Liam murmurs, his voice as low as it can possibly go, and Louis comes undone underneath him, digging his fingernails into Liam's arse and hips and gyrating back against his dick obscenely. Liam takes him and guides him down to the floor, onto all fours, then starts slamming into him while bent over him, kissing his sweaty back and the bumps of his spine.

Louis chokes and swears loudly. Liam caresses him and then yanks on his hair.

“Tell me,” he says. “What d’you want?”

“Harder,” Louis begs. “Deeper, harder, wreck me, I wanna feel it tomorrow… _hard_ , like ‘at, fuck, God…” He moans again, and then as if he can’t help himself, groans, “Daddy...”

Louis has made fun of him before that no matter how they start, old romantic Liam always ends it in missionary because he can't stand not looking at Louis’ face. But sometimes it's for a filthy reason, like right now, when he rolls Louis over to better see his expression as he calls him daddy.

“Scuse me?” Liam says hoarsely, fucking him harder as requested, leaning up further over him. “You say something, Tommo?”

Louis spreads his legs wider and digs his nails into Liam's neck, clenching around Liam's cock as he's fucked. His face is flushed with exertion, his lips red and his light eyes limpid and glowing.

“Daddy,” he repeats, his voice deep and raspy.

Liam’s cock throbs. He leans in and sucks at Louis’ sweaty neck, feeling the heat underneath, the blood throbbing in his jugular. Louis lets out a satisfied sigh and grips him hard by the hair.

Liam reaches down and grabs Louis’ thick arse with both hands, even though the skin there is bound to be sensitive from his spanking. Louis groans with pained pleasure and crosses his legs over Liam's lower back, which produces a tighter squeeze on Liam's dick.

Louis runs his hands over the back of Liam's neck, stroking his hair. Liam sucks a hickey onto his chest, below his collarbone.

He passes the point of no return and feels it, murmuring to Louis that he's going to come. Louis nods hard and breathes that he should, he's been a good boy, he's been patient, he should come. Louis tightens his muscles and squeezes his legs harder around Liam, as if to milk the come from him, and Liam finishes, groaning and swearing into the curve of Louis’ throat. Orgasm throbs in him.

Louis lets out a long breath and caresses Liam's face, kissing his cheeks and nose, whispering sweet nothings to him. Liam kisses him back, stroking his soft hair.

“You always make me come so hard,” he whispers, maybe with excessive honesty, a little out of his mind from aftershocks.

Louis doesn't seem to mind. He's flushed and grinning, and cups Liam's stubbly jaw in his hand. “Good,” he says. “My boy.”

Liam brings Louis to his feet and snogs him hard, cupping the underside of his arse with one hand and rubbing at Louis’ wet arsehole.

“I'm gonna be sore,” Louis whispers, nuzzling up against him. Liam sucks hard at his bottom lip.

“Sorry,” Zayn says from the couch. They look over at him. He's smiling at them, looking beautiful with his lips red and his eyes bleary. His cock is hard and dark again between his legs. Liam's heart jumps a little.

“No worries, I sorta like it,” Louis says.

“You two are cute together,” Zayn says, somewhat wistfully. Liam realizes how tightly his arms are encircled around Louis’ waist, and loosens them.

Zayn looks comfortably faced.

“Wanna come?” Liam says, pointing at his dick.

“No,” Zayn deadpans, “let's just have me stay hard forever…” he grins. “Yeah, come do me off, Leeyum. Still want to eat my arse?”

“I'm torn,” Liam says, coming back toward the couch and pulling a limp and exhausted Louis with him. They settle down onto the cushions; Louis pulls his briefs back on and begins smoking a cigarette. “‘Cos I'd love to, but I want to kiss you…”

“Then kiss me now,” Zayn says throatily, and beckons him close. Liam settles his knees between Zayn's legs and leans into him, meeting his lips.

They fall back against the couch together, and Liam rubs his hand up over Zayn's chest and to his throat, stroking the hollow under his chin and above his Adam’s apple. Zayn spreads his legs and wraps them around Liam. Liam presses harder to him. Their bodies fit together perfectly, always have.

Zayn has a sharp smell to him, like mints. Liam thinks it might be his aftershave. He buries his face against Zayn's throat, smelling him and kissing him, stroking his hands up and down his ribs. Zayn kisses Liam against his head, stroking his hair.

“You don't push him, Zayn, he'll just lay there an’ kiss you for hours,” Louis comments, and coughs the smoker’s cough he's been developing.

“I know what I'm doin’,” Zayn murmurs, smiling cross-eyed at Liam, who smiles back.

They snog desperately, like they're in secondary, like Zayn is Liam's hot little boyfriend he can't believe he was lucky enough to get a chance with. Like Zayn is the bad boy of the pair of them, always dragging him out behind the school -- next to the bins where no one can see them -- where they spend a lazy hour making out instead of learning maths, rutting with frustration against each other because they can't have sex.

Thinking of those boys they could have been in a different life, Liam reaches down and begins to stroke Zayn's cock, just because he can. Zayn groans into his mouth and pulls him even closer. They're skin-to-skin, and his heartbeat thuds against Liam's ribs. Liam loves feeling it.

“Remember,” Zayn breathes softly, “when you ate me out after the Brits, that night we all got wasted?”

“Yeah,” Liam murmurs, cupping Zayn's lovely face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over his temples. Zayn gazes up at him, his eyes dark and his lips parted.

“You just couldn't stand it anymore,” Zayn says, smiling. “Got me clothes off as soon as we got in the limo… you kept pretendin’ you weren't lookin’ at me all night, but I knew…”

“Mmm,” Liam whispers, nuzzling his neck. He can hear Louis shifting on the couch beside them.

“When you called me,” Zayn says very softly in his ear, “for the first time… after…”

He trails off awkwardly.

“Yeah.”

“It was weird… felt it before the phone even rang. Never worried about you not comin’ back to me. I knew you couldn't stay upset.”

“No, I can't,” Liam whispers back.

He knows Louis can hear all of this. He isn't sure he wants him to. At the end of the day, Liam came crawling to Zayn, and Zayn went crawling back to Louis. Liam doesn't know if that makes him a stupid chump or more mature. He doesn't know if that makes his and Zayn's bond surer or less sure than Zayn and Louis’ bond. And he doesn't know if Louis entirely forgives him for not letting him make the timeline for welcoming Zayn back into the fold, if he forgives Liam for jumping the gun and letting Zayn back into his open and tender heart before Louis was ready to do the same.

Liam starts fingering Zayn, and then reaches down with his other hand and begins to stroke his cock. Zayn breathes out, hard, and grips him by the shoulders.

They go like that for a while, with the gentle laziness of two people who know each other’s bodies by heart and don’t feel any particular pressure to impress each other sexually. Liam fingers Zayn until he’s breathy and coming apart underneath him, grinding up against the heel of Liam’s hand, writhing under him.

Liam breaks their kiss and begins drawing down his body, kissing his neck and his chest, but Zayn pulls his hair hard enough to hurt and shakes his head.

“Don’t stop kissing me,” he says.

“But I want to eat you out,” Liam says, pausing in his tracks, still rubbing his fingers hard against his sweet spot. Zayn’s eyelashes flutter.

“Don’t go,” he groans.

Liam comes back up and takes Zayn’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and then biting it. Zayn lets out a shuddering sigh, rolling his hips up against him and tightening his grip on Liam’s hair. Liam moves his head to the side and starts sucking hard at Zayn’s throat.

Behind them, Louis clears his throat.

“Jealous?” Zayn says hoarsely. Liam slides another finger into him and he gasps, stroking his thumbs over the back of Liam’s head. “You want more hickies?”

Louis lets out a soft laugh. “Always.”

Liam fingers Zayn deeper and more insistently, clinging to him, mouth still on his throat. Zayn runs his hand through Liam’s sweaty hair, ruffling it against the grain. The bass from downstairs continues pounding in Liam’s ears. He smells sweat, tastes sweat.

He loves how sensitive Zayn is, although he isn’t quite as reactive as Louis. But he’s like a cello; every little touch stirs him.

When Zayn comes, he cradles Liam’s face in his hands, his fingers ghosting over his skin reverently, and he lets out one hiccupy sigh, his eyes squeezing shut and his beautiful mouth hanging open for a few beats.

Then his eyes flutter open, all warm dark underneath, and he gazes at Liam, smiling.

Liam kisses him on the lips. Zayn smooths Liam’s hair back; gently, like he’s a kid.

Liam sits up, and Zayn does too, then he stands, tugging his briefs up over his slim hips. He comes over to Louis, who’s still smoking and glances up at him, confused.

“Roll over,” Zayn says, in a low post-orgasm voice. “I’m givin’ you hickies.”

“Hold on,” Louis says, putting his cigarette back to his lips.

Zayn plucks it out of his fingers and then grabs him by the wrists, rolling him over forcibly so that he’s face down on the dark leather of the couch. Louis pretends to protest for about half a second, and then settles in, smiling. Zayn hands his cigarette to Liam, who takes a drag off it while observing all of this with interest.

Zayn kneels between Louis’ thighs and bends over him, grazing his lips over the dip of Louis' lower back. Louis shivers from the gentle touch. He sits up in seal position, elbows pressed to the couch. Zayn starts kissing Louis' lower back, then moves lower, squeezing and fondling his arse. He grazes his lips over the tattoo on Louis' arse, then starts sucking at it, all dark-eyed lust and beautiful lips made red and puffy from snogging.

Louis' eyelids flutter. Zayn slips his hands higher and holds Louis by the waist, re-positioning himself lower so he can bite the underside curve of Louis' arse. Louis looks aroused but flustered, like the nature of this laser-focused attention is too much for him when he's already so fucked out. 

Liam watches as hickeys bloom on each patch of skin Zayn has last removed his lips from. He must be sucking really hard. He starts biting at a spot that's still pink from the earlier spanking, and Louis whimpers; Zayn freezes and Louis breathes in and says, "No, no, it's alright, go on." 

Liam takes a hard drag off the cigarette, even though he's nearly down to the filter now. He wants to be involved with this, somehow, but he thinks it's nicer to watch. There's something going on between them right now; some ardent worshiping of Louis by Zayn that's reading like a silent apology to him.

Zayn nuzzles between Louis' legs, ignoring his spent cock and balls and instead sucking hickies on his thighs, the insides of them and the backs of them. 

"Zayn," Louis sighs throatily.

Zayn raises his head slightly. "What?" he says, sounding amused.

"Nothin', I'm just going to look a wreck for days now," Louis says. He doesn't sound entirely upset about this; in fact, he looks a little pleased.

"Aye, who's seein' your arse?"

"I dunno, girls?"

"You can stay home a few nights, it won't kill you," Zayn banters back to him, and then he climbs off of Louis and comes over and sits between them. Liam finally ashes his sad little cigarette and leans against Zayn. The three of them sit there, sated and covered in each other's lovebites and come. They watch out the window as things begin to wind down in the club. Loads of people are still hanging around, but it's that time of night where fights are breaking out and the dance floor is rapidly losing dancers.

"I really missed this," Louis sighs. He reaches over Zayn's lap and squeezes Liam's thigh. "We missed you especially, Payno."

"Ain't quite right without you," Zayn agrees. 

"Can we get brunch tomorrow?" Louis says.

"Hey, yeah," Liam says happily. "That sounds fun. Um, nowhere we'll get papped, though."

Louis cackles. "Just the three of us, hungover and all covered in hickies..."

"They'd think we just had a good night out," Zayn says with a smile. "Like we all pulled and then we went to debrief each other the next mornin'."

" _Debrief_ each other," Louis says, in a bad imitation of Zayn's voice.

"Fuck off... you get the idea..."

Liam leans back against the couch, comfortably sleepy. He could sit here for ages, just listening to them without a care in the world.


End file.
